


The Purge

by MariaPNSanJuan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Purge - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Purge!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaPNSanJuan/pseuds/MariaPNSanJuan
Summary: The clear voice spoke, silencing the streets of New York City. 
"This is not a test.
This is your emergency broadcast system announcing the commencement of the Annual Purge sanctioned by the U.S. Government. Weapons of class 4 and lower have been authorized for use during the Purge. All other weapons are restricted. Government officials of ranking 10 have been granted immunity from the Purge and shall not be harmed. Commencing at the siren, any and all crime, including murder, will be legal for 12 continuous hours. The Avengers, police, fire, and emergency medical services will be unavailable until tomorrow morning until 7 a.m., when The Purge concludes. 
Blessed be our New Founding Fathers and America, a nation reborn. May God be with you all."
If Steve whispered a curse under his breath, nobody heard it. He sighed quietly and brought his husband closer to his chest. The other Avengers had gathered in their common room, watching the live security footage on the television. 
"JARVIS, commence Purge Lock Down."
"Certainly, Sir."





	

**12 Hours before the Annual Purge (7 AM, March 21, NYC)**

Steve's morning run was cut short when he spotted the big countdown for the annual purge. The bold red letters mocked him from where he stood. He huffed out loud before he headed back to the Stark Tower. Along the way, he saw people cramming inside a small flower shop, all of them hoping to get their hands on the blue flowers that showed their support for the Purge. He ran inside the tower faster than he normally would.

The doors slid open. Inside, Steve saw the staff of Stark Industries with their families behind them. He made his way through the maze of people, stopping once in awhile to take pictures with the little children in the lobby. He pressed the button of the elevator to bring him up. At the same time, a hologram appeared in the center of the room, showing the beautiful face of his husband. Steve's smile was blinding; he didn't even step foot inside the elevator.

"Is this thing on? JAR-" Tony stared into the camera, one brow raised.

"Yes, Sir."

"Oh, alright. Good Morning to all of you, I am Tony Stark. I welcome all of you and your families to the Stark Tower. I mean-- uh, of course, most of you work here but-- yeah. Twelve hours from now the Annual Purge will commence, and all crimes would be legal. Stupid, if you ask me." He whispered then cleared his throat.

"My AI has been upgraded to maximize the security of the building. As of now, he has taken several body scans for recognition, room assignments and to check if any of you are carrying weapons that could compromise the security of everyone in the building. If you wish to join the Purge outside, you may approach one of my bots, and they will gladly escort you out. Now, we'll have Pepper Potts dictate your room assignments and a couple more rules. Safe night to all of you." The hologram disappeared, and Steve could spot Pepper's figure on the small stage.

"Alright, once you head into your rooms, you will not leave-- well, you can't leave since Mr. Stark has every room sealed with Hulk-grade metal. Do not fret; the rooms have food, water, beds, and entertainment. If you need to contact anyone, FRIDAY would gladly be your communication platform, and JARVIS is on high alert 24/7. Alright, so-"

Steve felt calloused and greasy hands pull him inside the elevator. For someone so small, Steve smiled at how strong his husband was.

"What took you so long?" Tony muttered against Steve's neck as JARVIS brought them up the tower.

"Well, I listened to your little speech and-- Wow, Tony, you're doing so much for them." Steve kissed Tony's forehead affectionately.

"My staff has done so much for me, too. I can't build all of this without them. I'm just trying to keep my people safe." Tony shrugged. The doors of the elevator opened, and the couple sat down for breakfast along with their teammates who all looked drained.

"Where's Clint?" Steve asked, noticing the empty seat on the table immediately.

"Stupid team leader instincts." Tony thought, chuckling quietly.

"He's with family on his floor. Boy, you have no idea how thankful he is for letting his family stay here." Natasha answered. She looked approachable with Bucky's shirt and her hair in a loose bun.

"He's family. They're family. It would be stupid not to let them go here." Tony took a bite of his breakfast: Bruce's famous waffles.

"Tony, explain to me the whole set up of the tower." Bruce inquired as he sipped his tea, fogging up his glasses. Tony smirked at the sight, and Bruce rolled his eyes as he wiped his glasses.

"Well, Brucie-bear, two or three families will be in one room during lockdown with a bot--because you can never be too sure. The rooms will have their lockdown just in case security fails. Doubt it because JARVIS and baby FRIDAY have been upgraded to outstand the Purge. No one will get in or out, even the Hulk." Tony beamed with pride and Steve could feel his heart swell with love for the man.

"God, Steve! Take your bedroom eyes somewhere else!" Bucky groaned with a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

"Swallow what's in your mouth first." Steve shot back, teasingly.

"Hey, that's my job," Tony smirked, and everybody laughed their hearts out, except poor Bucky who choked on his spoon.

It was so easy to forget what was coming.   
It almost makes it harder to relish what you have before everything crumbles down.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyo! I was watching the Purge when I thought about this idea. Well, I thought , "Tony Stark would be so safe in his tower..." I have no beta, so I will take constructive criticism. Key word: Constructive. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> P.S If you want to BETA, PM me with a revised version of this chapter! :) If I choose you, you'll get early access to upcoming chapters and possible timelines :) 
> 
> Love, Maria
> 
> P.S I do not own The Purge nor the Avengers :(


End file.
